1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating valve, and more particularly to an inflating valve that can close a passage automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflatable object, such as a swim ring, a pneumatic boat, an inflating toy or furniture can be inflated for use and be flatted for conveniently carrying and storing. A conventional inflatable object has an inflating valve mounted on the object and connected to a pressured air source for inflating the object. The conventional inflating valve has a valve disk closing a passage in the inflating valve to keep air in the object from leaking.
However, during the inflating or flatting process, the valve disk has to be pushed away from the passage manually to allow the pressured air being led into or discharged from the object, but this will cause trouble and inconvenience of operation of the conventional inflating valve.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an inflating valve to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.